


the hanging tree

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF Phil Watson, Gen, Ghosts, In a sense, Major Character Undeath, Manipulative Clay | Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: The L'manburg tree hangs the bodies of the people who lived on it's land.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	the hanging tree

**Author's Note:**

> i might kill off everyone else in l'manburg
> 
> or maybe everyone else in the server on this tree

Tubbo sighed, finger hooking into his tie and tugging it right off. 

  
  
The past two weeks without his best friend had been… peaceful. 

  
  
Frighteningly peaceful. 

  
  
There weren't any disagreements between him and Dream. Peace all over his land, only the brightest of smiles and kindest of words. He’d honestly never thought he’d make it to this point in his life - thinking he’d never wake up from the array of beautiful sparkles flashing before his eyes. 

But he did. 

  
  
And then he went into a war with people that he loved and cared about. There was aggressive yelling and screaming. An agreement was formed from the chaos, such a rise to leadership in such a short time. He grins widely at the thought, looking up at the beautiful sunset in front of him. 

Peace was nice, sometimes. 

Suddenly Niki collapses onto him, balling fists into his clothing, startling him from his trance. Tubbo can’t seem to make out a single word she’s saying, looking down at her with concern and fear as she screams incoherent words. Tears are streaming down her face, ruining her makeup. 

  
  
With gentle paws, Fundy slowly unhooks Niki’s finger’s from his shirt and holds her tightly, letting her sob on his shoulder. Tubbo demands to know what’s wrong, and a single word is whispered from her lips. 

  
  
“ _Tommy_.” 

  
  
Tubbo’s eyes widen in fear, demanding even more questions from her. Is he alright? Did he get hurt? Did he find the discs? Where is he? 

  
  
Fundy looks at him with teary eyes. 

Two words are spoken. 

Tubbo’s world shatters.

He denies it. Denies every last word that comes out of his mouth, but then Karl is rushing to tell Tubbo the same thing, pointing to the direction of the L’manburg tree.   


He runs as quickly as his feet can carry him. 

The L’manburg tree holds up the body of a blonde boy as proudly as it stands. There is a faint smile resting upon his face, no sign of a struggle. People that once knew him watch in horror and guilt, knowing that they let something like this happen and didn’t lift a single finger to stop it. The president himself falls to his knees, making empty pleads for his friend to come back. 

  
  
Dream makes his appearance, landing in with a trident in hand. He doesn’t say anything, that stupid mask still on his face. Just stares blankly at the dead body with that crudely drawn smile on his face. 

  
  
Philza punches him. Calls him an impressive range of curses and slur’s Tubbo himself has never even heard of. Raises his wings above his head as a display of what power he hides, before shooting off into the sky. 

  
  
George gives Dream a disappointed look, allowing himself to be carried off with Sapnap. 

Wilbur’s ghost hand pierces through his body, and Tubbo looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes. 

  
  
“He’ll be with me soon.” Wilbur states.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
